


All Good

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 2 am, Denny's, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are in love.





	All Good

“So basically she was this lady in the sixties except-” Michael was rambling about something from the discovery channel again, and Jeremy really wanted to listen (he honestly felt guilty about not listening...) but Michael’s eyes were becoming distracting.

They were brown, but not _dark_ brown. They were light hazel brown, and he knew that in the right lighting they had flecks of gold and a little bit of green.

“Jeremy?”

“Huh?” Jeremy snapped out of his trance, sitting up straighter. Lunch was almost over, and the sound of clattering lunch trays was increasing as more and more people exited the cafeteria. “We should uh...We should go to math.”

Michael nodded, taking one last bite of his sandwich. “I can take your tray if you want.”

“Nah its....it’s all good.” Jeremy smiled, standing up and throwing away his empty milk cartons. 

As they walked down the hall towards the science wing, Jeremy actually did listen to what Michael was saying. He was talking about the science of chocolate. He had seen a whole documentary about the first man to ever make milk chocolate, and he was recapping.

When Jeremy looked over at him, however, all he could focus on was Michael’s lips.

_Shit, I am in way too deep._

Jeremy shook his head. This was fine. He could get over it and move on. Who the fuck falls in love with their best friend, anyways?

~~~

 _Fuck,_ Michael thought, _I’m in love with my best friend._

He knew it was stupid, and he knew that Jeremy would never like him back, but he couldn’t exactly help it, could he?

Michael sighed, turning over under his covers. He screwed his eyes shut, attempting to fall asleep. He couldn’t so he sat up and...texted Jeremy. Of course.

To be fair, Jeremy was one of his only friends, and texting when they couldn’t sleep was pretty standard procedure, but now that he had come to this strange realization that he was in love it felt strange.

It was fine, though. Jeremy was awake as well, and they texted for a bit before agreeing to meet at the Denny’s directly in between their houses.

~~~

It was 2 am and Jeremy was still awake. Not only was he still awake, he was walking alone in the dark to a Denny’s. It _had_ been Jeremy’s idea, to be fair, but it had all been for selfish reasons. Really he just wanted to see Michael, and now he was just making up scenarios in his head that he knew would never happen.

The bright lights of the Denny’s stood out against the darker street, and Jeremy entered expecting to wait for Michael. However, Michael was already there, sitting at a booth and flipping through the menu.

“Hey Michael.” Jeremy grinned and walked over to sit with his friend. 

Michael looked up as he sat down, face lighting up when he saw Jeremy. “Hey.” He yawned as he spoke. “So why are you awake?”

Jeremy shrugged, “I’m not sure.” He said with honesty. He was tired. “Just couldn’t sleep I guess.”

Michael nodded, “Same. 

They both ordered shakes and sat for a while just sipping. The whole restaurant was empty except for them, and Jeremy was already unsure of what to say.

Michael spoke first. “Listen I-” Jeremy met his eyes. Michael stuttered. “I’m sorry if I’ve been uh....Acting weird lately.” He stirred his shake and yawned again. “I’ve just been kinda hung up over this person and...Yeah.”

_Shit, Michael is into someone else. Fucking of course he is._

“Oh well I um-" Jeremy thought for a long moment about what to say. "Who is it?”

Michael blushed, “That’s not important....” He trailed off.

Jeremy giggled, “C’mon. You can tell me.”

Michael shook his head, “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Jeremy was grinning on the outside, but on the inside his heart was sinking in his chest. “I mean it’s not me is it?” He said, tone joking, but serious enough. He was holding onto a sliver of hope that Michael actually had feelings for him.

Michael folded his hands, suddenly becoming very interested in his sweatshirt sleeves.

_What?_

“Wait, shit- Michael- I-” Jeremy took a deep breath. “Is it actually me?”

“Yeah, Jeremy.” Michael sighed. “Yeah. Sorry I shouldn’t-” He moved to get out of his seat but Jeremy snagged his hand. 

“Wait.”

Michael sat back down.

Jeremy gulped, suddenly he was sweating a lot. “I...You too.”

“Me...too? Me too?” Michael was confused until- “Me too! You- Wait? really?”

Jeremy nodded.

“That’s- that’s a relief.”

“I’m...Glad you think so.” Jeremy chuckled, “You uh...You- Yeah.” 

“Yeah.”

“So us...Is that a...A thing now?”

“I mean if you want it to be?”

“I definitely want it to be.”


End file.
